


Све за тебе (Sve za tebe)  (Anything For You)

by jlillymoon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlillymoon/pseuds/jlillymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exchanglelock Pitch Hit....<br/>What if....<br/>John had to save Sherlock after he left for Serbia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/gifts).



> The first part in the series for exchanglock.... What if John had to save Sherlock after he left for Serbia.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely demonicsmphony for helping me with the polish and for helping me find the words that just can't get out right now... You have no idea how much I appreciate it!

Chapter 1

John bounced his knee up and down, his calf muscle feeling the burn of the constant motion. His hands itched for something to do and he found himself longing for a cigarette, something he hadn’t done since his army days.. He glanced at his watch casually as he sipped at the dark cup of coffee he’d been nursing for the last half hour. The lateness of his contact was becoming worrisome.

Spy work was not John’s forte; he and most of the rest of the world knew this. He knew he tended to focus on the details without being able to see the big picture. Sherlock had tried to help, tailing John at times to see if he could recognizing when he was being followed. There had been some improvement, but more often than not, Sherlock hadn’t been spotted. Despite all of this, he found himself sitting in a cafe in Belgrade, a month out from his divorce from Mary, working with Mycroft.   
After a short, ten day reprieve Moriarty’s video provided, Sherlock climbed back into a plane, headed to Serbia.

 

Sherlock’s crimes couldn’t be overlooked. He was still required to finish out the mission that had been thrust upon him. Sherlock was still exiled to Eastern Europe.   
Mycroft received word from Sherlock as often as Sherlock could send it. After ten weeks of no word, Mycroft started to worry. Fearing Sherlock captured or dead, he approached John with the problem. 

Sherlock’s absence caused John to feel lost and tetchy widening the rift between he and Mary. The discovery that the baby was not his was the final straw. John packed up and walked back into Baker Street. 

When Mycroft showed up, John wasn’t surprised to see him.. Mycroft spoke to John in low tones and with more emotion than John had seen in all the years he had known him. 

Since Mycroft had approached him five days earlier, the feeling of dread hadn’t left his stomach. By the time John got to Serbia, it had been nearly twelve weeks since Sherlock had made contact. Twelve weeks… three months. Added to the month Sherlock was in Serbia before he went silent, John hadn’t lain eyes on him in four months. 

The little voice in the back of his mind was what had John the most worried. On the last night in Baker Street, Sherlock confided in John that the six months Mycroft predicted weren’t for how long the mission would take… but for how long it would take before he was discovered and killed. John found himself nearly terrified that Mycroft’s prediction of time was off, but that his assessment that Sherlock would be killed had come to pass.. 

John’s contact came into view, causing his left hand to clench and relax in repeated motions.. He wiped his moist palms on his jeans and stood up throwing a few bills on the table of the cafe and headed east along the narrow street as he was instructed to do. The recent shower left the cobblestones damp under his feet and he shoved his right hand in his pocket, wrapping his fingers around the cold steel of his gun, centering his mind.

His contact turned the corner just behind John and he stopped to enter the same small trinket shop that John did. John kept towards the front of the store, looking at the small gifts he would have thought once to bring home to his wife and daughter. But he didn’t have either of them in his life any longer.

The nondescript man placed a small folded piece of paper in a book and left the store. A moment later, John had the book in his hands, flipping through it.. He caught the paper as it fluttered out palming it before putting the book away. John picked a baseball cap at random,deciding he should purchase something. After paying, he jammed the navy blue ball cap on his head and headed out of the store, walking back the way he’d come from.

John’s path finally reached a small park, a green area, where children were happily playing and mothers were gossiping around the edges. He took an empty seat on a bench and nodded a hello to a few of the women who turned his way as he sat down. He pulled out the note and unfolded it. He noticed his hands were steady as rocks.  
Spiky, hurried handwriting covered the note, ink smudged where the author had brushed over the words before they were dried. He read it twice over before crumpling up and stuffing it back in his pocket. John sighed as he leaned back on the bench for a moment and closed his eyes to the sun. As he drank in the autumn light, John contemplated the message..

“What would he do?” John asked himself. He grinned at his foolishness when he realized he’d spoken aloud. A small groan escaped him as he pushed to his feet beginning his walk back towards the cold water flat Mycroft had arranged for him. John reached the flat before the sunset, only stopping long enough to grab something to eat. He closed up the flat, shutting out the world, turning his thoughts inward, toward the work. While he didn’t have a Mind Palace like Sherlock, John was adept at working under high pressure and he settled in to review everything he knew so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has John learned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working... the best that I can with being sick. Please be patient with me. I hope this is worth the wait.  
> I know the chapters are short, but I am doing what I can.... It's a lot sometimes to string two words together. But hopefully things will be better soon!

Chapter 2

John stared blankly at the grimy white wall where he had tacked up various bits of information as an attempt to create a case wall. He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes and the effect was blurring of the words and bits of paper tacked to the plaster. He blew out a breath as he carded his hands through his hair. His brain wasn’t finding any new information in what he had, so he rose and looked out the window to the only redeeming feature of the cheap flat. The skyline of the city glowed in the night sky and he felt a bit of a nostalgic pull towards London.   
John was positive that Sherlock was out there somewhere, somewhere in the city and he was going to find him. Tracing back over Sherlock’s last known steps, he had come up with not much more information than he had started with. Mycroft had ensured that John received the red ribbon tied case that Sherlock was working on for MI-6. John took some time to read through the mainly intact pages and understood the case for the most part.

It was a blindingly simple case. A year ago, a courier was transporting a flash drive that held the names of a dozen of so MI-7 agents that were in deep cover when he was beaten to death and drive was stolen. John thought that MI-7 was nothing more than a whispered legend in England, the stuff of Bond movies and fantasy. But it was real and he was worried that Sherlock had been placed into more danger than Mycroft even could control. The disk had been accessed recently in Belgrade and Sherlock was on the fresh trail that had already left five dead agents in it’s wake.  
Splashing his face with cold water, he allowed the fatigue of his day to overcome him and decided it was time to change positions to laying in the worn bed to continue his thoughts. Peeling off his clothes, he turned out the bare bulb that sent shadowy light into the sad room. He pulled the thin blanket up and turned onto his side, drifting with his thoughts into a restless sleep.  
The sun rose over the city and streamed into the thin curtains that hung over the dirty windows. John felt the light shift behind his closed eyes and pulled the musty pillow over his head. Silently he cursed Mycroft for the rotten accommodations and made a mental note to berate him at his next meeting.  
John threw back the thin blanket and swung his feet to the cold floor. He ran his hands over his upper arms in a futile attempt to warm them and decided that dressing and finding someplace warm for something to eat was the only thing on his mind this morning. He pulled on his clothes, willing the shiver that ran through his body to cease. He picked up his phone, keys and wallet before heading out the door and into the awakening city.  
John walked along the narrow streets of Belgrade, running his limited information through his head again. He mused that he knew Sherlock’s methods and needed to find a way to apply them. He grabbed a coffee and a pastry and sat back in a small working man’s cafe he found open. He closed his eyes and listened to the lyrical sound of the workers speaking to each other.   
John could see the words on the note he had received the day before floating before his eyes. It told John that a person fitting Sherlock’s description was seen a week ago being transported out of the city. John’s gut told him the information was correct and if he waited much longer the trail would go colder than it already was.  
John sighed as he scrubbed his face with his hands. He pulled out his pre-paid mobile and sent off a single text before closing out the phone and placing it back in his pocket. Rising slowly, he threw a few bills on the table to cover his meager breakfast and strode out of the cafe with his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
Three hours later, he was driving out of the city and towards the mountains that surrounded the cosmopolitan area.

Mycroft picked the mobile in his inner jacket pocket and looked at the message that John had sent him. “Sighting a week ago heading towards mountains. Heading out today. Will check in 72 hours.” Mycroft schooled his face again and looked back at the international heads of state that were gather around the table in front of him.  
He wondered if John would succeed in finding his brother and closed his eyes at the thought for a moment. Anthea gave him a gentle nudge with her elbow and he gave her the slightest movement of his head. She cleared her throat and made Mycroft’s excuses. He got up from the table and entered his office, sitting at the desk.  
“Anything new?” Anthea asked as she shut the door behind her.  
“A sighting a week ago.” Mycroft said as he pulled out the bottle of whiskey he held in his desk. He poured himself a good measure and threw it back in one smooth move.  
“He’ll find him, sir.” Anthea said reassuringly.  
“I hope so.” Mycroft murmured. “I hope so.”


	3. Author's Note

I've been playing with the idea of this fic for some time now. And where as I love the premise, I don't know that I can write a strong enough and realistic enough story to carry this one through. 

So, for now, 

I have decided to put this one on hiatus. I'm hoping that after some time I will be able to come back to it with all the intentions and gusto that this story deserves. I know where it ends. I have a few scenes in my head. But I'm having a hard time with getting from point a to point b in a believable way. I hope that you understand and will keep your eyes peeled for the day that I feel I can make it work.

Thank you for taking the time to try this one out!

~Jlilly

**Author's Note:**

> This was a great prompt and I have a lot of ideas to make this into a multipart story. However, I am having some neurological issues and am having major problems writing. So, where as I plan on writing more, this is going to take me a while. Your patience is appreciated.


End file.
